


Nighttime Visitors

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: On that fateful evening, two Incubi with the same appearance, an appearance very much to your liking, but different personalities to the depth of their hearts appeared in front of the sleeping you…
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 13





	Nighttime Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> [MM4F][Incubus][Cunnilingus][Fingering][Massage][Biting][Blowjob][Double Penetration][Anal][Pet Names][Degradation][Rough][Sweet][Threesome]
> 
> Warning: It's not somnophilia but there is kissing that happens when the listener is asleep and talk about fucking them awake
> 
> 1:He doesn't beat around the bush and can back up his bark with his bite  
> 2:He's gentle but he'll definitely get what he wants.

1: "Hey you, get up"

2: "You can't wake her up like that! You gotta do it gently"

1: "Why's it matter? She's gotta get up anyway"

2: "This is why they always prefer me, you're so rough with them"

1: "Huh? Looks like you've finally lost it, they like me more BECAUSE I'm rough with them"

2: "You-! Look what you did, she woke up!"

1: "Tch, Hey stop screaming, we're just gonna eat you for a bit alright"

2: "Shh, no it's okay, it's not what you think"

2: "See we're Incubi, meaning we feed off sexual energy"

2: "We're not gonna hurt you! It's the opposite really"

1: What he means is we're gonna make you cum till we're nice and full"

2: "You don't have to say it like that! Still, I know we're being pretty rude but could you please let us? I promise I'll make you feel good"

1: "What do you mean "I"? I'm only sharing so you can see how prey prefer me over you"

2: "Don't worry about him, I'll be really gentle with you okay?" *kiss* "I'll come back later when there's less trash around"

1: "Hey keep your eyes on me, I'm the one who found you first" *rough kiss* "Tch being around him makes me lose my appetite, I'll be back later so be prepared"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*bgm*  
1: *rough kissing* "Haa you finally woke up, I was wondering if I was gonna have to fuck you awake"

1: "Now come on take off your clothes, I hate it when my food is wrapped"

1: "You're moving too slow, fuck I'll do it"

1: "Hm what a pretty prey I have this time, I just wanna sink my teeth into you"

1: "Hey that's a pretty fancy bra you have one, did you wear it for me?"

1: "Too bad I just want what's underneath"

1: "Hahaha you were moving so slowly that I thought you changed your mind, but just look at how hard your nipples are"

1: Fuck did you just moan when I played with them?"

1: "Dirty slut" 

1: "Lucky for you I'm into that, I think I'll take my time playing with you today"

1: "After I'm done, you'll only be able to think of me"

1: *licking/sucking sounds* "Fuck you taste good"

1: "Come on, whimper for me more"

1: "Yeah that's right, think only of me"

1: "Your skin is so soft, I just wanna cover you in marks"

1: "Gonna make sure that other asshole knows whose prey you are"

1: "Mhm you're giving off a tastier scent now"

1: "Let's take off the rest of your clothes"

1: "I wanna see how wet you got from me marking you"

1: "Oh wow what a fucking whore"

1: "Look at this liquid"

1: "I bet you're already close to coming aren't you"

1: "Bet you'll give me a real nice meal if I fingered you right now"

1: "Come on spread your legs, there you go"

1: "God you just took two of my fingers it was nothing"

1: "Fine let's add another one"

1: "Does that feel good?" "Yeah I bet it does prey"

1: "Come on say thank you"

1: "Say "Thank you for using your fingers to fuck a slut like me"

1: "You're welcome"

1: "Now hurry up and come for me"

1: "Good job prey"

1: "Look at how dirty you made my fingers though"

1: "Clean them off"

1: "There you go use your tongue"

1: "Good now hold still"

1: *hickey sound* "There, now when he tries to eat he'll see my mark there"

*zipper sounds*

1: "Now give me your wrists, I wanna pin you down"

1: "Fuck there you go, now you gotta look at me while I fuck this cunt of yours"

1: "Wait that's not right isn't it"

1: "Tell me prey, whose cunt is this now?"

1: "That's right, this cunt belongs to me now"

1: "Yeah keep moaning for me, you clench every time I talk to you"

1: "You're such a fucking whore"

1: "Getting this wet when you only just met me"

1: "No other prey of mine has ever amused me this much"

1: "You know what that means? It means you're my favorite now"

1: "Oh you fucking loved hearing that"

1: "Now hurry up and cum"

1: "Fucking do it slut"

1: "Fuck that's good, as a gift, I'm gonna fill you up with my cum"

1: "What do you say to your owner?"

1: "That's right thank you"

1: "Damn that was a good meal"

1: *kiss* "I'll see you later prey"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*bgm*

2: "Good evening, sorry I had to wake you up"

2: "Did you have a nice dream?"

2: "That's good"

2: "Would you like something to drink? I brought you some water from your fridge"

2: "Here you go"

2: "Huh no we don't have to rush, I'm not in a hurry"

2: "Wait what's that one your neck"

2: *he's closer* "How immature of him marking you like that"

2: "Are you okay? Are you sore?"

2: "A little?"

2: "Let me relax you for a bit then"

2: "Just gonna take your top off for now"

2: "Wow he really did a number on you"

2: "Poor thing"

2: *kisses*

2: "Lay down on your tummy for me"

2: "Good girl"

2: "Let me know if it hurts too much okay?"

2: "Oh and let me borrow this lotion next to you"

*skin rubbing skin*

2: "Yeah gently gently..."

2: "Relax and just listen to the sound of my voice"

2: "Let me work my way down from your back"

2: "All the way down"

2: "Does that feel good? "Yeah?"

2: "It's okay you don't need to hide your moans"

2: "You sound cute"

2: "Flip over for me baby"

2: "Now let me just take off the rest of your clothes"

2: "Tut-tut he really is childish putting one right here next to your pussy"

2: "Sorry but bear with me okay?"

*hickey sound*

2: "Sorry but I'm just as childish"

2: "I'll make it up to you though"

2: "Oh wow look at those"

2: "Did you pick these panties for me?"

2: "What a lucky man I am"

2: "You're too good to waste on him"

2: "I bet he was too selfish to do this"

*licking sounds*

2: "Oh you taste so sweet"

2: "Yeah keep moaning for me"

2: "Just relax and feel good for me"

2: "Forget all about him and think only of me"

2: "I'll make you cum so good"

2: "Yeah keep grinding into my face"

2: "That's it"

2: "Are you getting close?"

2: "Mm cum for me then"

2: "Yeah you can do it"

2: "Come on!"

2: "Good girl"

2: "Shh just let me clean you up"

2: "You're so tasty"

2: "My very own dessert"

2: "Yeah catch your breath, I'll wait"

2: "Feeling better?"

2: "Good"

2: *kiss*

2: "Now let me just pick you up"

2: "Don't worry it's only for a little bit while I get on the bed"

2: "Put your arms around me there you go"

*zipper sounds*

2: "Yeah take your time, take as much or as little as you want"

2: "Oh it's not fair that I'm still fully dressed?"

*kiss*

2: "Then take my shirt off for me lover" 

*clothes rustling*

2: "Oh you feel so good"

2: "Uh-huh that's a good girl"

2: "Yeah ride my dick"

*kissing*

2: "Mm just like that"

2: "Sorry but I don't think I can help myself"

*groaning and moaning, he started thrusting from below*

2: "You take my cock so well"

2: "I never had someone like you before"

*kissing*

2: "Be my one and only lover okay?"

2: "I'll make you feel so good"

*kissing*

2: "Are you getting close? Me too"

*moaning*

2: "Cum with me okay?"

2: "3...2...1!"

*more kisses cause he's a sap"

2: "I'll let you go back to sleep now"

2: "Don't worry I'll stroke your hair until you fall asleep"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1: "Hey go find some other prey, I marked this one as mine"

2: "I think you've got it mixed up, this one is my lover now"

1: "Hey you, I know you're awake, tell him to go fuck off"

2: "Come on lover, tell the dumb beast that you don't want him"

Both: "Huh?!"

2: "You like us both so you don't know who to choose?"

1: "Shit, you're a real greedy slut you know that?"

1: "Fine, take us both then, I'll show you who's better"

2: "Come here my good girl, I wanna get these clothes off you before he tears them"

*kiss*

*clothes rustling*

2: "It's such a shame, you put on such pretty things for me tonight"

1: "Hey are you gonna let him talk crap like that? You're owned by me remember" 

*rough kissing*

2: "Keep your eyes on me, tell me how you want this"

2: "Uh-huh you want both of us inside you? 

2: "We can do that, do you have any lube?"

1: "Hey what makes you think I'll let you prep her"

2: "Because you're incapable and I don't want my baby to get hurt"

2: "Get on all fours for me okay" *lube opening* *kiss*

2: "We'll go nice and slow, just a finger to start"

1: "Being near him pisses me off, come here prey"

1: "Keep your eyes on me while you choke on my cock"

2: "Ignore him if you want, I'm the one making you feel good"

1: "Fucking asshole, shows what you know"

1: "Her eyes are glazed over already"

1: "My prey loves getting used by me doesn't she"

2: "Shh just relax for me, you're doing so well"

2: "I'm gonna slip another finger in okay?"

1: "Yeah use your tongue just like that"

1: "That's my prey"

2: "Just nice and slow strokes"

1: "Fuck this feels good"

2: "Mhm you look relaxed now"

1: "Took you long enough, hey get your mouth off my dick"

1: "I don't wanna cum just yet"

2: "Lay on top of me okay?"

2: "Yeah just slip it inside you just like that, good girl"

*spank*

1: "Look at you moan, you like being used don't you"

1: "Fuck your ass feels good"

*kiss*

2: "Just focus on me, ride me like he's not even there"

1: "Fat chance of that, I'm her fucking owner"

*kissing* 

2: "You feel so good, lover"

2: "I love the way you feel on my cock"

*kissing*

2: "Choose me and I'll cherish you forever"

*spank*

1: "You're my favorite, and I'll use you till your body remembers it"

1: "Fuck you're tightening up" 

2: "Are you close? God it feels so good"

Both: "Cum with me" 

1: "You'll remember your owner once my cum is leaking out of you"

2: "I want to warm you from the inside out, it'll be proof of our love"

Both: *Moaning and groaning*

*panting*

1: "How was it, getting fucked by two men"

2: "Was it good? Being satisfied like that"

1&2 at the same time: "So come to me" "Be mine"

Both: "Huh?!"

2: "You still don't know?"

1: "Guess we have to keep visiting you"

1: "Come on, let's go to sleep now, I'm tired"

2: "That's right, get in the middle"

1: "We'll hold you so go to sleep"

2: "Relax and listen to our heartbeats"

*heartbeats that fade*


End file.
